ese mayordomo,amable
by queenAnime
Summary: se parece a la segunda de las ovas pero en diferente tiempo


**ESE MAYORDOMO,AMABLE**

Tu familia es el nuevo socio de la compañía Phantomhive y días después una invitación llega a tu mansión-¿una fiesta en la mansión Phantomhive?-iré quiero conocer a los nuevos socios.

Tu carruaje recorre un pequeño bosque hasta llegar a la imponente mansión, eres la última invitada de la noche y al bajar de tu carruaje, sujetas la mano del mayordomo del conde y te ayuda a bajar-buenas noches señorita tengo el agrado de la, ¡Sebastián! Trátala con hospitalidad y llévala hasta el salón – yes my lord-con una reverencia, te tomo del brazo. El salón está lleno de otros nobles y me dirigió a un grupo en particular –señorita le presento a Lau y Rammao otros socios, la señorita Elizabeth middleford la prometida del amo y su dama de compañía Cleo y los otros son sirvientes de la mansión Bart, finny, maylene y el señor tanaka –Ho ho ho-dijo el anciano, todos te saludaron. De pronto Ciel apareció –disculpe por no acompañarla personalmente-, -Ciel vamos a bailar-dijo Elizabeth entusiasmada ,cuando alguien rápidamente les detuvo el paso.- oh, mi hermoso lirio donde habías estado toda mi vida-tomando tu mano,-vizconde Druitt me haría el favor de soltarla a la dama-dijo Ciel-, -ahh, que tristeza lo siento mi flor, de tantas mujeres nadie se parece a mí sexy petirrojo-,al escuchar estas palabras un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del joven conde-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Elizabeth-,-no es nada, solo un recuerdo de lo que tuve que hacer por un un suspiro el vizconde se alejó, el baile comenzó y antes de que el mayordomo te invitara bailar alguien lo interrumpió-¡sebas!-grito un extraño tipo con un largo cabello rojo -¿Qué es lo que quieres?-muy frio hacia él,-ay, yo solo quiero bailar contigo-dijo contoneándose fastidiado-,-no baile contigo Grell-dijo Sebastian,-mmm, entonces solo te diré que esta noche no será de las mejores-sacando unas tijeritas de sus bolsillos.-me permite bailar esta pieza-tomándote de la mano-.y el baile comenzó , te tomo por la cintura y bailaron por todo el salón al terminar fuiste a beber algo cunado Elizabeth llego y te pregunto si habías visto a Ciel,-pensé que estaba con usted señorita-dijo Sebastian,-pues se derramo un poco de ponche en su traje y se fue a cambiar pero fue hace tiempo-,-no se preocupe lo iré a buscar-.-¿bochan? –decía el mayordomo en cada habitación, pero en el pasillo al ver por una ventana algo llamo su atención. El joven conde estaba en el bosque, mientras tú con agilidad lo seguías y al ver que se dirigía al bosque, tú lo seguiste y te escondiste tras unos matorrales; dos figuras extrañas si situaban frente al anfitrión.

-¿Qué tratas de hacer, Alois?'-dijo Ciel-Que vengas conmigo o todos tus invitados morirán-abrazando a su mayordomo,-no puedo arriesgarme a que todos mueran-pensó el conde-¡Sebastian! Es una orden quitándose su parche en el ojo-detén sus molestos planes,-yes my pronto unos trillizos salieron de entre unos árboles con una gran lanza, con un rápido movimiento Sebastian clavo a los tres en un árbol. Mientras Alois veía indiferente la escena-Jajaja-rio el joven-le enseño la lengua con signo pentagonal en la parte superior de esta-Claude por mi mata al mayordomo es una orden-,-yes you highness-sin mostrarle mucho ánimo. Una dura batalla de oro y plata, mostraba dos demonios luchando sin ceder de ninguna forma, cubiertos de plata lanzaba Sebastian mientras Claude los esquivaba lanzando cubiertos de oro. Ciel miraba seriamente los esfuerzos de su mayordomo-¡Sebastian basta de juegos detenlo ahora!-dijo sin mucha paciencia. Y tras recibir esa orden Sebastian lanzo los cubiertos al brazo izquierdo de Claude dirigiendo un cuchillo a la mano con el sello del contrato. Alois supo que si Claude estaba herido no podían ganar, así que dijo-''Ciel Phantomhive…definitivamente… serás mío, no por ahora''-desapareciendo con sus sirvientes en el denso bosque-¿quiere que valla tras ellos , Amo?-pregunto Sebastian,-no otro dia me encargare personalmente- y se dirigió devuelta al salón .indiferentemente Sebastian se dirigió hasta donde tú estabas –señorita, su curiosidad podría venirle muy mal algún dia-dio ofreciéndote la mano,-¿realmente tú no eres humano verdad?-le preguntaste-,-solo le diré que 'soy un simple mayordomo y demonio(la última palabra fue casi inaudible) y se dirigieron otra vez al salón, al ver que un grupo de personas estaba comiendo algo que olía exquisitamente quisiste ir ahí.-¿pero qué es esto?-pensaste,-buenas noches bella dama esta es nuestra creación ''el pan de curry''-dijo con acento hindú el mozo de chaqueta verde-,-señorita quiero presentarle al príncipe Soma y a su sirviente Agni.-ten pan de curry su sabor es dulce al alma.-¡sebas!-grito otra vez Grell-ya que no habrán muertes por ahora, quieres bailar-contoneándose sexymente frente a él. Y de un momento a otro Grell estaba en el piso, mientras un tipo inexpresivo estaba con el pie sobre la cabeza del pelirrojo- mis disculpas si este insolente los ha estado molestando- ,-''pero Will yo solo quería divertirme, ahh''-dijo Grell estirando un brazo-, Will se arregló las gafas y se llevó arrastrado al shinigami. Así el baile termino y esperando tu carruaje Ciel dijo- espero que haya disfrutado el baile pero si me disculpa tengo otros asuntos que atender-sonriendo cosa que casi nuca hacia-te dejare a mi mayordomo hasta que te vayas- y se alejó.-señorita espero que mi compañía haya sido de su agrado, pero hay algo que quiero pedirle-tomo tus manos y se acercó un poco a ti- debes prometerme que todo lo que viste y oíste en el bosque no se lo contaras a nadie. Ese secreto solo será de nosotros dos-dijo guiñándote un ojo-ni siquiera a ni joven amo. Mientras tu carruaje estaba a punto de volver al camino volviste a ver Sebastian sus ojos se volvieron violeta por un momento. ¿A que extraños secretos nos guardara el joven Ciel Phantomhive?-pensabas mientras veias la luna llena de esa bella pero rara noche.


End file.
